


Synth of My Heart

by mothmanaintshit, RocketsRedGlare



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Somewhere, and a bit of smut, angst with a semi-happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketsRedGlare/pseuds/RocketsRedGlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whisper is taken by the Institute for reasons unknown during an op with Deacon. Coursers and Synths silently waited for her to appear and attacked, leaving Deacon near-death as they left with his unconscious love. What's a guy to do except save his damsel in distress? Except, how can you rescue the damsel when she sudden stubbles back in HQ with no memory of the weeks she was absent?</p><p>[POV changes per chapter/cut in chapter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synth of My Heart

    They were outmatched, outnumbered and everything was _shit_. Whisper and himself came across University Point after speaking to Dez. Gen 1 and 2 Synths had been seen in the area and Dez thought it would be best to send them out and take care of the situation before it escalated.

    Too _fucking_ late.

    Not only were there Synths—so many fucking synths—, but there were _four_ Coursers. **_Four_**. And they were being the perfect definition of fucking annoying. They shot up his left leg and shot his right shoulder too. They shot through Whispers armor, leaving three bullet holes in her abdomen.

     _Shit. Shit. Shit… What have you done, Dee?_

    Her left arm was broken and _fuck_ —the Coursers stopped firing but they were still there, cloaked with their stupid Institute issued stealth boys. His mind was racing. His memory kept focusing back to Switchboard, watching his comrades murdered and tossed aside. He looked at Whisper at his side, watching her shaking hands, tear filled eyes, blood splattered face. He watched as she failed reloading her gun, over and over, watched as she came to the realization that they would not be making it out of here alive. Whisper mouthed a curse, letting the tears finally fall as she let her head fall back against the cabinets.

    He failed… He couldn’t protect her.

    Whisper met his gaze, mouthing ‘ _I’m sorry, Dee, I’m so sorry_ ’ over and over again.

    Why was she apologizing? _He_ should be apologizing. He convinced her to join the Railroad, practically handed her a one-way trip to hell. Fuck. Everything was his fault. He needed her to know he didn’t mean for any of this to happen—that no matter what, no matter what came next, he would be here for her. He was in her corner and no one could pull him out of it. Not even the Devil himself.

    Deacon reached for Whispers right hand, intertwining their fingers. She bit her lip, screwing her eyes shut as she turned and leaned her forehead against his.

    “I’m sorry.” She whispered, looking at him through tear-filled eyes. He cupped her cheek, smearing some blood. “I’m so fucking sorry, Dee—”

    “Shut up.” His lips twitched into a smile, and he ignored how it hurt to smile but he needed her to know that he was trying. “ _You_ did… _amazing_ , babygirl—”

    “I’ll have them chase me,” Whisper took a deep breath, “I can still run and you’ll be able to—”

    “ _No_.” He shut his eyes, holding her hand tighter, “Do _not_ even think abo—” Whisper cut him off, crashing her lips against his. The kiss was too quick, and he’d lose so much blood already, that it felt like it didn’t happen. But she spoke her last words against his lips.

    “I’m sorry, _Dee_ … I love you.”

    She was gone before he even realized it. His hand felt cold— _he_ felt cold. His vision was swimming, blacks and reds and—

    He heard her scream and more gunfire— _No. no, no, no, no, **no**_.

    “ _Athene_ … no…” He coughed, blood dripping from his bottom lip. “D… don’t… lea… ve…”

     _You promised you wouldn’t leave me!_

    Silence. No more gun shots. No more screaming. Footsteps, heading towards his area. Deacon struggled to keep his eyes open. He needed to make sure— _needed to know_ —

    “She is still alive.” One of the Coursers spoke. “But just barely.”

    “Excellent.”

    “You need to get her back before her condition worsens.” A pause—he could hear a small grunt and the sound of something metal hitting the ground. “We will scout the rest of the area.”

    “Affirmative… X6-88, ready to relay with the target.”

     _Target? What the…_

    Deacon couldn’t fight the darkness any longer. The world went black as he heard the loud vacuum sound of the relay activate.


End file.
